my boys its ghost
by hunhanlovestory
Summary: Luhan pindah kerumah barunya banyak kejadian aneh menimpanya di rumah barunya tersebut ia selalu bermimpi aneh seakan ia selalu menemukan petunjuk untuk memecahkan mystery dirumah barunya tersebut
1. Chapter 1

Title : my boy its ghost or flower ghost  
genre : horor mystery , romantic  
rated : M+ yaoi

Main cast : oh sehun Luhan baekhyun Chanyeol Dll

Gue buat ff ini karena gue kemarin ultah dan masih ada yang ngarep ff gue lanjut ya udah

Happy reading

Sesosok pria bertubuh mungil ini sedang memandangi rumah barunya yang agak besar tetapi jika dilihat rumah itu sangat errr begitu seram sekali bahkan banyak dedaunan liar yang bertumbuhan lalu pagar nya yang sudah kusam dan berdebu ditambah lagi cat rumahnya yang sudah luntur dan begitu kusam juga menambah kesan rumah itu sangat angker.

Tetapi pria mungil itu tidak menganggap itu semua menjadi masalah. Ia hanya men cat rumah dan memotong liar dedaunan dan pasti rumah barunya akan menjadi lebih indah  
ia membeli rumah ini dengan harga yang lebih miring dari biasanya tapi luhan tidak mencurigai hal itu ditambah lagi rumah itu banyak jadi bahan pembicaraan tetangga sekitar.

karena 20 tahun lalu rumah itu mengalami kejadian yang buruk entahlah kejadian apa yang jelas orang disana tidak akan berani menempati rumah itu . pernah ada satu keluarga yang menempati rumah itu tiga hari berikutnya mereka ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di dalam sumur tua yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut sejak itu rumah itu menjadi mystery . dan tak ada yang berani menempatinya bahkan melihatnya pun tetangga sekitar menunduk

tetapi xi luhan menganggap semua itu omong kosong dan ia tak percaya hal mistis bodoh begitu baginya ia sudah hidup di jaman modern dan mana mungkin ada hantu dijaman sekarang ini.

"krikkkkk... " suara pintu rumah tersebut terbuka luhan mencoba membukanya dengan pelan ia lalu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah barunya itu dan yang ia lihat hanyalah kursi tua dan beberapa lukisan tua yang sudah kusam ia lalu mencoba masuk kedalam lagi luhan melihat kamar dengan pintu yang sudah terbuka kaki kecilnya melangkah dan mata rusanya tertuju pada kasur yang sudah tua tersebut dan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan

" _Tidurlah di ranjang ini maka  
kau akan bermimipi  
ada seseorang yang akan kau temui  
yaitu AKU "_

" siapa yang membuat tulisan bodoh ini apa karena ini mereka semua takut ckkk dasar aku yakin hanya orang iseng yang manaruh secarik kertas dan menulis kalimat menakutkan ini jangan kau anggap aku penakut aku namja yang pemberani huh."

Ucap luhan dengan nada meremehkan dari isi kertas tersebut  
bahkan ia merobek kertas tersebut

" hoammmm... kenapa aku ngantuk sekali ya. Ahh ini mungkin perjalanan busan ke seoul membuatku lelah dan mengantuk sekali. mana barang barangku belum sampai lagi hishh ya sudah aku tidur disini sajalah . "

" luhannn... kemarilah nak .. ayo cepat kemari luhan " wanita tua itu memanggil luhan ya wanita itu adalah ibu luhan yang sedang memakai gaun putih panjang dan indah tak lupa sekebat bunga mawar merah ia pegang

" eooumaaaa... tunggu aku ... " pekik luhan luhan mengejar eoumananya ia berlari dengan cepat dan

Brakkkkk...

sebuahtruk besar yang membawa minyak itu melindas tubuh ibu luhan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang menyebabkan tubuh ibu luhan hancur berkeping keping. Kedua kaki ibu luhan terputus dan terlihat darah yang masih sangat segar lalu kedua tangan beserta jari ibu luhan terputus dan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat kental . kepala ibunya terputus dari lehernya dengan.

posisi tubuh yang sudah bercereran dengan darah dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan truk itu juga tergelincir di samping mayat ibu luhan dan ternyata truk itu tangkinya bocor dan minyak nya pun mulai membasahi tubuh ibu luhan serta ada api yang keluar dari mesin truk tersebut dan

" DUAAARRR..." suara api tersebut yang menyambar minyak dan terjadilah ledakan yang dahsyat...

" EOUMAAAAAAAAAA... TIDAKKKK EOUMAAAAA..." teriak luhan

" hiksss eoumaa eoummaa jangan tinggalkan aku eoumaaaaaa... " luhan lalu berlari ketempat area berbahaya itu dan melihat api itu sudah memakan separuh truk bersama dengan mayat ibu luhan dengan ganas melahap dan menghancurkan tubuh ibunya

Tetapi setelah luhan melihat kejadian itu ia melihat satu satunya benda yang tidak terbakar yaitu sekebat bunga mawar merah yang dibawa eoumanya .

" luhannn... " ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak luhan . tubuh luhan bergetar keringat membanjiri pelipisnya ia lalu menggerakan tubuhnya kebelakang dan melihat

" AAAAAAAA...AAAAAAAA " pekik luhan . melihat ibunya tidak memiliki mata hanya darah segar yang mengalir deras di kedua mata ibunya yang tidak memiliki bola mata dan menatap luhan dengan tersenyum.

" TIDAKKK.. EOUMAAA... HAH HAH.. HAH " nafas luhan tidak beraturan dengan normal dan lagi ini hanya sebuah mimpi yang amat buruk baginya lebih tepatnya seumur hidup mimpi inilah yang paling buruk luhan terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya ia lalu mengambil handphone nya di saku celananya jemari nya mulai menekan tombol panggil ke eoumanya

" eoummaa apa eoumaaa baik baik saja eouma eouma tidak apa apa kan." Tanya luhan pda ibunya dengan penuh cemas

" ya xi luhan kenapa kau ini hah eouma baik baik saja kau ini seperti dikejar anjing saja "

"benar eouma tidak apa apa ?" tanya luhan dengan memastikan bahwa ibunya baik baik saja

" ia nak eouma baik baik saja bagaimana rumah baru mu apa bagus hmmm..?"

" ya lumayan eouma.. ya sudah kalau ada apa apa telfon aku eouma "

" tenang ada kakakmu disini urusi saja kuliahmu itu dan jangan sampai menurun nilai mu dengarkan itu luhan ."

" emmm.. eouma pastii aku tutup eouma ."

Luhan lalu meletakan handphonenya kembali dan melihat secarik kertas lagi di dekat handphone nya bagaimana bisa padahal tadi tidak ada kertas disampingnya  
luhan lalu membaca secarik kertas tersebut

 _Kau telah melihatku tanpa  
kau sadari di mimpimu  
kau akan bertemu wujudku  
jika kau menemukan benda  
yang kau lihat dalam mimpimu tadi_

 _Kalau kau tidak menemukan benda ku  
maka mala petaka akan tiba  
ya mimpimu akan menjadi kenyataan..._

Luhan lalu membuang kertas tersebut apa apaan ini luhan benar benar tak mengerti apa isi kertas tersebut apa isi makna kertas tersebut yang ia lihat di mimpinya hanyalah mayat ibunya truk besar dan oh bunga mawar itu ya bunga mawar yang tidak terbakar itu.

Luhan lalu mencari bunga mawar tersebut ia mulai membuka lemari tua di kamarnya tidak ketemu ia lalu berlari keluar dan mengelilingi seisi rumah tersebut percuma ia tak menemukan bunga mawar merah itu kaki luhan berlari menuju lantai dua ada dua kamar di hadapanya luhan semakin takut karena pintu sebelah kiri terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Luhan lalu masuk kedam pintu kamar yang disebelah kiri ia hanya melihat banyak lukisan beserta lemari kosong dan meja tua yang sudah berdebu dan ya sekebat bunga mawar merah itu

Luhan lalu mengambil bunga mawar itu dengan wajah ketakutan dan jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat.

" hai xi luhannnn... "

Sapa seorang lelaki yang kini sedang di hadapan luhan dengan jas hitam dan mata elang yang tajam dan sangat terlihat tatapan membunuh tapi jika dilihat ia berwajah amat tampan dengan kulit putih pucat dan bibir pink yang tipis dan aroma nya yang menyengat aroma ini adalah bau orang mati.

" si... sii.. siapa kkau ? tanya luhan yang terkejut ke .. ke.. napa bunga mawar merah itu berubah jadi kau. "

" karena mawar merah itu adalah aku. karena kau telah menemukanku maka aku bisa hidup kembali."

Next comment or review


	2. Chapter 2

Title : my boy its ghost or flower ghost  
genre : horor mystery , romantic  
rated : M+ yaoi

Main cast : oh sehun  
: Luhan  
: kai  
: chanyeol  
temukan yang lain

Happy reading  
chapt 2

" _hai xi luhannnn... "_

 _Sapa seorang lelaki yang kini sedang di hadapan luhan dengan jas hitam dan mata elang yang tajam dan sangat terlihat tatapan membunuh tapi jika dilihat ia berwajah amat tampan dengan kulit putih pucat dan bibir pink yang tipis dan aroma nya yang menyengat aroma ini adalah bau orang mati._

" _si... sii.. siapa kkau ? tanya luhan yang terkejut ke .. ke.. napa bunga mawar merah itu berubah jadi kau. "_

" _karena mawar merah itu adalah aku. karena kau telah menemukanku maka aku bisa hidup kembali."_

" ting... nongg... " suara bel dari rumah luhan berdering

" ki... ki ta bicara nanti aku sedang ada tamu . " luhan lalu tergagap melihat sesosok pria taampan yang tadinya hanya sebukat bunga mawar merah bisa menjadi pria tampan seperti malaikat ini.

Luhan lalu bergegas berlari ke arah tangga dan berjalan ke pintu depan rumahnya.

" cklek... " suara pintu luhan membuka kuncinya

" hai sayang.. aku datang apa kau merindukan ku " sapa namja berwajah amat tampan dan berkulit eksotis ini pada luhan .

Luhan langsung memeluk pria berkulit tan dengan rambut brown itu dengan erat seakan ia tak mau melepaskan pria eksotis itu. Luhan membenamkan kepala nya di pundak pria tan tersebut.

" heii ... luuu kenapa hmm apa kau merindukanku sampai sampai kau memeluk ku begitu erat .?"

" jongin a.. aku... baru ssaja melihat sesuatu yang aneh ayo masuk kedalam rumahku . " luhan lalu menggeret tangan kekasihnya jongin untuk melihat rumah barunya.

" luhan rumahmu terlihat seram sekali kau mau mengajak ku kemana ngomomg ngomong .? " tanya jonginpada luhan yang kini membawa nya menuju tangga ke lantai atas rumahnya

Luhan lalu membawa jongin menuju ke kamar tempat ia menemukan pria aneh yang berwubah wujud tersebut.

" ini jongin kau liat bunga mawar ini . "

" ya aku melihatnya lu.. indah kenapa memangnya "

" bunga ini berubah wujud menjadi manusia dan anehnya bunga ini muncul dalam mimpiku lalu ia berkata padaku kalau aku telah menemukan bunga ini dan dia bisa hidup kembali .. "

" hahahah... luhan sayang sudah ku katakan padamu jangan sering bergaul dengan baekhyun si cabe yang suka hal mistiss itu makanya kau jadi begini. Kau fikir saja mana ada bunga bisa berwujud jadi manusia . seperti pangeran kodok saja .. "

Jongin hanya menanggapi pertanyaan luhan yang sungguh tidak masuk di akal . tapi luhan.. luhan baru saja menemuinya 10 menit yang lalu bahkan ia masih ingat aroma namja tampan tersebut dan tatapan membunuhnya lalu ketika ia kekamar kosong ini lagi ia hanya melihat bunga mawar ini lagi benar benar aneh.

Apa mungkin laki laki itu hanya pesulap atau semacamnya yang jelas luhan tak mengerti memikirkan nya pun pusing sekali

" tapi jongin aku baru saja melihat nya dia manusia tingginya hampir sama dengan mu kulitnya putih pucat bibirnya pink dan lagi .. "

" dan lagi apa lu... ? " tanya jongin penasaran

" tatapan nya seolah olah ingin membunuhku dia tersenyum tapi senyumnya sangat membunuh " 

" kau hanya berhalusinasi luhan jadi wajar saja mungkin karena kau penunggu baru dirumah ini . " jongin menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut

" yah.. ku fikir juga begitu mungkin aku kebanyakan nonton film horor bersama baekhyun dan d.o "

" ngomong ngomong kapan barang mu sampai lu.. ?"

" besok.. aku masih takut jongin bisakah kau tidur dirumah ku hari ini saja ku mohonnnn.. " pinta luhan pada kekasihnya

" kau ini.. ya sudah aku akan menemani rusa kecilku disini aku tidak mau dia menangis sepanjang malam dan ketakutan . "

" dasar hitam kelam pesek mesummmm..." luhan mengatai kekasihnya lalu berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya itu

" yak... luhannn awas ya jika aku menemukan mu maka kau tak akan lepas lagi dariku ."

Jongin lalu mengejar luhan kelantai bawah ia mengikuti kemana arah luhan berlari ia memassuki kamar luhan paling bawah jongin lalu menutup pintu kamar luhan

" luhan.. aku tau kau berada didalam kamar ini keluarlah jangan bersembunyi atau kau tau akibatnya nanti . " jongin tersenyum sambil mencari cari kekasihya itu di dalam kamar kosong itu.  
jongin lalu membuka lemari kosong tersebut dan.. terlihat luhan sedang duduk didalam lemari tua tersebut

" kau disini rupanya.. kan. Awas lu kau tak akan pernah lepas dari srigala " goda jongin pada luhan

Jongin lalu mengangkat luhan ke ranjang tua tersebut lalu menindih luhan dengan cepat . entah kenapa mata jongin beradu dengan mata rusa luhan ia semakin terpesona akan kecantikan luhan. Seakan mata luhan menyuruh Ia ingin menyentuh luhan lebih dalam lagi.

Jongin lalu mendekatkan bibirya pada luhan ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat bibir luhan yang merah merona itu . ciuman jongin sangatlah agresif tetapi luhan mampu menyeimbangi ciuman mereka . dengan deru nafas yang terdengar dan degupan jantung jongin yang berdebar

" mmph.. mmph " suara khas ciuman antara luhan dan jongin yang sangat panas . jongin yang sudah tak tahan lagi lalu melepaskan kaos v neck putih miliknya dan mulai melumat bibir luhan dengan ganas. Luhan yang tak ingin kalah kedua tangan nya meraba abs jongin yang kecoklatan dan sangat sempurna . tangan nakal luhan tak sampai disitu ia memeras adik kecil kai yang sedang bersarang dibalik jeans hitam milik jongin.

" akhhh... akhhh... luhh.. ouch.. " ddesah jongin yang menikmati sentuhan tangan luhan. Jongin lalu membuka jeans hitam nya

beserta underware nya . menampakan penis jongin yang sedang menegang tersebut besar dan panjang berwarna agak kecoklata luhan lalu mmeraih adik kecil kekasihnya itu dan memasukanya kedalam mulut kecilnya.

" ahhh.. ahhh... ouch.. lu... lebiih dalamm ohh deeper baby... " racau jongin dengan keenakan karena addik kecilnya sedang di servis oleh kekasihhnya itu jongin merem melek dibuatnya 

Tak hanya sampai disitu luhan jugan menghisap menyedot dan mengocok penis jongin yang menurutnya sangat nnikmat itu sepertinya sebentar lagi jongin akan klimaks karena penisnya mulai berkedut di mulut luhan.  
jongin mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di mulut luhan dengan cepat.

" ouchh akhh... akhh luuhhh... akh..khu...huh... sam... ppphaii... akhhhh... "

Jongin lalu mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam mulut luhan  
luhan lalu meneguk cairan berprotein tinggi itu sekali teguk.  
jongin lalu melumat bibir luhan lagi . luhan lalu membagi cairan sperma jongin ke mulut jongin.  
jongin melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut luhan dan menyedot lidah luhan yang penuh dengan sperma miliknya

" aku tak tahan luh... kita langsung ke inti saja.. "

Jongin lalu mengocok pelan penisnya yang ia lumuri bekas sperma nya tadi yang masih menempel diujung penisnya. Lalu luhan dengan senang hati mengangkangkan paha nya untuk jongin

Jongin melihat lubang pink yang berkedut itu serta junior luhanyang sangat kecil .  
jongin lalu melesakkann penisnya kedalam hole luhan sekali masuk.

" akh... akh... jongin ouchhh sakit... akhhh " luhan merasa kesakitan karena jongin tidak melakukan pemanasan lagi

" tenanglah lu lama lama akan nikmat kau lihat saja betapa perkasa nya aku menggagahimu ." jongin menenangkan kekasihnya itu ia lalu mencoba beradaptasi di lubang luhan yang sangat menjepit penisnya

" ach... ouchh.. ouhh.. lu .. kau sangat... sempphit.. baby... " racau jongin yang merasaakan penisnya di pijat kuat oleh dinding hole luhan. Jongin mulai menggenjot lubang luhan dengan kecepatan sedang.

Jongin melihat luhan semakin terangsang karena luhan memasang wajah sayu dan mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat sexy bagginya . jongin lalu menambahkan kecepatan genjotanya di dalam lubang luhan

" ouchh... ahhh.. jong... lebih dddalamm... akhhh... " desah luhan yang menikmati permainan jongin.

" akh... luhhh.. lubangmu menjepit penisku.. ouchh sungguh nikmat.. baby.. akhhh ketat kan lubang mu bitch. " dirty talk jongin pada luhan

" nggghhhh nghhhh.. ahhhh jjonggin achh aku aakkk mau.. keluar... "

" ber... sama lu.. akhhh .. akhhhu .. keluarhhhh... "

" crot... crott... " penis jongin mengeluarkan cairan cintanya kedalam lubang luhan

Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam holenya begitu juga jongin yang mengeluarkan cairan sperma nya di dalam lubang luhan sungguh sangat nikmaat.

Jongin lalu membalikan posisi luhan menjadi menungging tanpa melepaskan penis jongin yang masih bersarang di lubang luhan.

Jongin lalu menggenjot lubang luhan tanpa ampun ia memegang pantat sexy luhan yang putih bersih dan sesekali menampar pantat kenyal tersebut

" akh... akhhh... ouchh... nikmat luhhh ouchh . "

" aku suka posisi ini jong.. ahhhh... deepper "

Luhan menikmati genjotan milik jongin pada lubangnya yang sangat kasar dan cepat apalagi dirty talk jongin membuat luhan semakin menyempitkan lubang nya.

" akhhh luhhh.. ouchh akuu akkan sammphhaaiii.. akhhh "

" jongin.. akhh ... keluarkan di dalam lagi.. "

" akh... ouchhh... kel.. lhuarr " desah jongin dan luhan  
jongin menyemprotkan sperma nya kedua kalinya dilubang luhan luhan bisa merasakan hangat nya cairan cinta jongin di dalam lubangnya

Jongin lalu melepaskan penisnya dan mulai menciumi bibir luhan dengan lembut.

" tidurlah malam ini aku akan menemanimu .. " jongin lalu mencium kening luhan . kedua tangan nya mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Jongin dan luhan pun tertidur dengan lelap

2 hours ago...

" haish jongin bodoh sekali aku sudah 2 jam bersembunyi di kamar mandi ia tetap tak menemukan ku kira kira dia kemana ya aku bosan sekali disini ."

Luhan lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya dan mulai membuka pintu kamarnya tapi terkunci aneh sekali perasaan luhan dia tak mengunci pintunya

"Apa jangan jangan jongin ketiduran didalam hah sudahlah aku tidur di lantai atas saja "

Luhan lalu masuk kedalam kamar tempat ia menemui namja putih pucat itu tapi luhan yakin itu hanya halusinasi nya.

Luhan yang sudah mulai mengantuk lalu memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Tetapi tubuhnya ada yang aneh ada seseorang yang sepertinya sedang menindihnya.

" eunghhh... lenguh luhan dalam tidurnya ia lalu membuka kedua bola mata nya dan terkejut bukan main melihat namja pucat yang ia temui tadi sedang menindihnya "

" hai sayang... ucap namja berahang tegas dan berwajah pucat tersebut. "

" nghhggg lephh lephhaksan akhuuuu.. siappha kauu. " luhan memukul kedua dada bidang namja pucat tersebut

" tenanglah kau tak perlu memukulku.. aku akan menemani tidurmu . " namja tampan tersebut tersenyum lembut dan mengunci kedua tangan luhan. Tenaganya amat kuat luhan sebisa munngkin ingin melepaskan diri darinya tapi tetap saja tak bisa padahal luhan namja yang kuat

" jongin... jonginnn.. ttolong akhuuu. " teriak luhan dengan kencang

" ahh.. kekasih bodohmu itu sedang tidur di dalam kamarmu. "

" ba.. bagaimana kau tau.. dia ada di dalam kamarku "

" karena dia sedang bercinta hebat dengan setan yang menyerupai tubuh dan wajahmu . " senyum setan mulai terukir di bibir namja itu

" aa.. aphha tidak mungkin kau gila .. mana mungkin jongin bercinta ddengan setan ."

Luhan sangat panik sekali mendengar jawaban pria yang menindihnya ini

" kalau kau tak percaya besok pagi lihatlah kamarmu pagi pagi buta kau akan mencium bau sperma yang sangat tajam. "

" kenapa dia melakukan itu terhadap kekasihku. "

" karena setan penghuni rumah ini butuh tumbal aku yakin sebentar lagi kekasih yang kau cintai itu akan mati besok. "

" aa.. aphhaa katamu ku mohon jangan jangan bunuh jongin dia tidak salah.. " bibir luhan bergetar bukan main karena jongin besok akan mati . jongin benar benar terperangkap dalam kamar nya

" aku bisa saja tidak membunuhnya kau tau penunggu rumah disini adlah anak buah ku luhan. aku adalah setan yang tak bisa mati aku abadi aku adalah penguasa . "

Namja berahang tegas itu sedari tadi menampilan smirk mematikan menjawab pertanyaan luhan.

" apa mau mu apa aku akan berikan segalannya ku mohon dia tidak salah ku mohonn hikss... "

Luhan menangis karena ia benar benar menyesal membawa kekasihnya masuk kedalam rumah ini, ia juga menyesal tak percaya apa kata kata ornag pada nya dan ada akhirnya ia menyesal tinggal dirumah setan ini.

" _tinggalah bersamaku untuk selama lama lamanya_ " bisiknya pada telinga luhan

Kalo mau lanjut harus review


End file.
